


喜歡的類型

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: 鶴房汐恩 x 大平祥生看到汐チャミ跟マチコ照片的衝擊太大冒出來的腦洞。還不知道大家是一人一間宿舍的時期寫的，bug就略過他吧(´Д⊂ヽ
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion





	喜歡的類型

鶴房汐恩已經心情不好兩天了，合宿中大家多多少少都有察覺這件事。

也不是朝著大家發怒或什麼的，說實在也沒給訓練添上什麼麻煩，只是情緒一直在低氣壓的鶴房，讓大家也多多少少有些戒備起來，講話也稍微多了些顧慮。

自然而然的大家先想到了同寢室的大平，晚餐後的空閒時間，趁鶴房去洗澡時，其他人抓住了正要回房的大平，準備派『調查鶴房到底在不開心什麼』的作業給他，沒想到大平也是皺了一下眉頭露出苦笑

「其實汐恩也兩天沒跟我說上什麼話了。」兩人這些時間以來在房間裡就只有最低程度的互動，大平淡淡的向大家吐露了煩惱。

於是低氣壓的人數增為兩個，其他人也只好放過大平讓他回房休息，為了不要讓剛結成沒多久的JO1迅速面臨成員不合危機，這次輪到木全與金城被交派了作業。

「汐恩那傢伙應該只是便當沒吃夠吧，最近伙食控制的比較嚴密一點不是嗎？」木全一邊搔頭一邊回答

『絕對不是。』剩餘的成員在心中默默吐槽

－

既然被交派了任務，金城和木全決定先從鶴房下手，兩人在交誼廳等到洗完澡的鶴房經過，把人拉進了兩人的寢室。

「請告訴我，你這兩天心情不好的原因。」

總之鶴房也不是愛拐彎的人，兩個人就直接了當的發問了，鶴房淺顯易懂的表情正表達出他很掙扎要不要說出這件事。

木全和金城不約而同的開口

「果然是便當吃不夠吧。」木全用拳頭敲了一下手心  
「和祥生有關嗎？」金城剛剛看了大平的樣子，其實心裡也有點底了，

鶴房喜歡大平好一段時間了，既然鶴房在避著大平，肯定是與他有關吧。

「…前幾天進房間的時候，剛好看到祥生在滑手機，不是公布了FAN BOOK第二彈的消息嗎？…」

鶴房心想既然金城都猜到了，雖然覺得鬧彆扭的原因有點可笑，還是開口說出了緣由，

「…宣傳不是放了我跟玲叶那張女裝的照片…」鶴房猶豫了一下

「我聽到祥生自言自語地說『汐チャミ好可愛啊，搞不好是我的類型呢。』」

「祥生最近跟我的關係變好很多，我還以為我有一點希望，但他是不是果然還是比較喜歡可愛的女孩子呢？」

「蛤？就這樣？」剛剛才被華麗忽視的木全一臉無法理解，不知道該不該吐槽鶴房覺得自己是可愛的女孩子這個部分「那不是因為他喜歡你的臉嗎？」

「蛤？」換鶴房一臉不解

「那張臉，又長的高，獨一無二，除了鶴房汐恩沒有別人了。」金城跟木全的二重唱

「蛤？你們在說什麼？」鶴房還是一臉困惑

「祥生的名言啊？你居然不知道？」換木全訝異了「選視覺CENTER的時候，祥生這段台詞可是被我們取笑很久耶！根本迷妹在稱讚喜歡的偶像。」

「…！」這一段收錄的時候是分開的，所以也不知道大平說了這些，而自己被要求的台詞實在太羞恥了，鶴房重看節目時總會跳過自己的片段

「你現在這樣畫汐チャミ的妝，他還是會說好看的啦，根本跟女裝沒關係！」木全兩手一攤

「我覺得這個提議不錯。」金城突然開口「反正祥生也被你牽連心情不好，快去讓他笑笑吧。」為了這種事情消沉兩天真是太愚蠢了鶴房

「…！？」

不顧本人意願，金城與木全七手八腳架住鶴房開始改造他，鶴房不想再卸妝一次的吶喊被兩人當作耳邊風

—

如此這般，大平洗完澡回到房間時看到了坐在床邊背對自己的鶴房，想著今天果然也不想理自己嗎？默默地走回房間自己的一角

「祥生。」

嗯？他氣消了？聽不出鶴房叫自己名字的口氣，大平有點不敢回頭看鶴房

「這幾天抱歉，都沒好好跟你說上什麼話。」

「喔。」搞不太清楚事情狀況的大平只是坐在床上默默看著自己的手機「你沒什麼事就好，大家都很擔心你。」

見大平似乎沒有要回頭看自己的意思，鶴房思考著自己是不是該去卸妝，但兩人的關係被自己搞得如此尷尬，鶴房還是硬著頭皮開口了

「聽說你視覺CENTER是選我嗎？我之前都不敢看我自己那段，哈哈。」氣氛有點尷尬，鶴房乾笑了兩聲

「…怎麼突然？啊？等等你的臉，你是被翔也整了喔？哈哈哈！」不懂鶴房幹嘛突然提起這個的大平終於抬起頭

木全跟金城根本沒幫他畫汐チャミ的妝，隨隨便便幫鶴房塗了個大花臉，鶴房也沒確認就跑回房間了，幸好沒在走廊上嚇到其他成員

大平一邊笑一邊抽了兩張卸妝用的濕紙巾給鶴房，鶴房則心想幸好大平笑了，等鶴房跑去洗完臉再度回到房間，先前緊張的空氣似乎也消失了

鶴房躺到床上之後用手機打開了之前的節目，有點不好意思的拉到大家說的那個片段

『那張臉，又長的高，獨一無二，除了鶴房汐恩沒有別人了。』

鶴房實在太開心了忍不住重播了好幾遍

「你在看什麼，笑聲好詭異喔。」殊不知對方就在看自己的大平看著心情很好的室友，想著對方這一兩天的低氣壓到底是真的還是作夢

「這個啊，欸你可以現場講一遍嗎？」鶴房把手機翻過去給大平看

「那、那個只是節目效果而已。」大平祥生假裝鎮定的如此為自己辯白

「我都不知道你這麼喜歡我。」

「只有臉而已。」

「那還是喜歡囉？」

「蛤？」鶴房被臉紅到耳根子去的大平揍了一拳又是後話了。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道自己在打什麼www  
> 只是想打祥生選視覺中心時說的台詞而已wwwww
> 
> 設定是雖然大家都看的出來兩個人都很喜歡彼此，但是一直沒有後續動作讓大家乾著急的雙向暗戀，不過其實都有默默在進行的感覺(?)


End file.
